xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Grey
Dr. Jean Elaine Grey, MD, PhD A known champion of mutant rights even prior to her outing as a mutant. Jean is known as one of the public faces of the movement, as well as a doctor and researcher in the fields of mutant medicine and mutant genetics. She is one of the first students of Xavier's School and networks accordingly. Personality Driven, dedicated and passionate, Jean is a bright-shining overachiever who holds others to a high standard of expectation because she holds herself to an even higher one. She would identify herself as a pragmatic idealist, and sometimes suffers internal crises of conscience as a result, when her ethics and her pragmatism come into conflict. She is often serene and self-effacing in her expressions and body language around those who do not know her well, and her status as a strong receptive telepath means that she avoids casual touch. Despite striving to see the best in most people, she is unforgiving of perceived threats to those under her care, to the point of near-paranoia regarding those who have harmed them in the past. Known Associations Nate Grey-Summers Has a son, Nate Grey-Summers, born in August, 2003. He is the result of Nathaniel Essex stealing one of Jean's ovaries, obtaining some of Scott Summers' gametes as well, and implanting the results in a surrogate mother. Nate was rescued by the X-Men as a newborn, has been raised by his parents since, and is usually accompanied by at least one of the Xavier's School dogs. Organizations *X-Men *Xavier's School *X-Factor (liason and occasional talent scout) *Gradient Genetech, Jean's small biotech firm, notable for its production of the Greyline mouse, a lab strain modified to contain the X-Factor gene. Known Skills Jean is a licensed medical doctor. A graduate of Johns Hopkins' School of Medicine with a residency in emergency surgery, she now holds attending privileges at Lennox Hill Hospital as their expert in mutant medicine. As an X-Man, and omega level mutant with 20 years' training, she is capable of precise mental manipulations and observations, as well as a wide array of telekinetic tricks. Also as an X-Man, she is practiced in unarmed combat and some investigative techniques. Although not a forensicist, she is capable of analyzing biological and biochemical evidence thanks to her status as a research scientist. She is a licensed pilot for both prop and jet aircraft. Known History Born in Annandale-on-Hudson, NY, Jean's powers manifested at the age of 10. She entered Charles Xavier's orbit at age 11, the first student of the school for mutants established by him and Erik Lensherr. She came of age with other First Students such as Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe, and with them formed the core of the initial X-Men team. Although the nature of Xavier's School stayed hidden until 2006, Jean has been an active participant in the Mutant Rights movement her entire adult life, including organizing peaceful protests and serving on an advisory committee for New York's telepath laws. She was outed as a powerful telekinetic in February 2005, after being involved in halting an assassination attempt on then-President Roger Lowe, an action which earned her a Presidential Medal of Freedom. Her outing as a telepath came roughly two years later, through a series of leaks to a state senator that have never been traced. Jean was part of the team of mutants sent on the Pegasus II mission to divert an asteroid set to impact Earth. Mentions & Sightings Hotel Colorado: Involved in scanning X-Factor agents for traces of the Shadow King. Home to Roost: Initial contact point between Xavier's School and X-Factor following the break-in. By Any Other Name: Initial contact point between Xavier's School and X-Factor following the abduction. Regenext: Several thousand dollars worth of the Greyline X-Factor bearing mice produced by Gradient Genetech are stolen. The team speaks with Jean about the theft, and also uses her Mustard Seed Clinic in Hell's Kitchen as a safe house/prisoner stashing spot. Gabriel Keane hands over the most promising of Regenext's experimental results to Jean, in the hopes that she can make some ethical use out of the victims' suffering. Notes Knows a large section of X-Factor through personal ties. Category:People